


I'll take care of you

by haplo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplo/pseuds/haplo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is being chased by the police and the Mafia. He needs a place to hide. He only trusts one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me

Jim is being chased by the police and the Mafia. He needs a place to hide. He only trusts one person.

 

Jims walks eyes downcast on the transited street, trying not to draw attention. Dozens of people pass him by, too busy to notice his presence, fortunately. He walks with a limp, clutching his arm. The noise of the traffic distracts him and causes him a headache. His ears start beeping. Sweaty he leans against the wall for a moment and touches his forehead. It is wet of sweat and blood. “Shit” He mutters as he puts his hands in his raincoat pockets and finds an old cap . “Thank God” he whispers and with half a flinch puts it on and continues his path, this time on the part of the sidewalk closer to the wall, dodging garbage and beggars.  

Hobbling painfully, he gets into an alley, trying to catch his breath, the pain is unbearable. Jim has almost reached his destination. He is very tired, but he knows he can't stop to rest yet, they are looking for him, and they are close. Very close. Nervously looks around the passage, trying to identify any threat, but it looks empty, except for the huge amount of debris and dirt. He starts breathing more heavily and his sight starts blurring. “No, not yet” pleads in a low voice “just a few more steps”. To regain strength he sets his gaze on the old metallic stairs he has to climb and starts walking towards them slowly.

Suddenly he hears a noise close to him, maybe behind him? Trying to turn to the menace he hits a dumpster and hurts his ribs. Jim falls to the ground on his knees, trying to suppress a cry of pain, unsuccessfully. He looks around, still in tension, and discovers the origin of the noise, just some cats fighting. With a lopsided smile on his face, falls completely to the ground losing complete control of his muscles, looks to the sky and closes his eyes. There is no noise, no pain.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jim finds himself in a complete calm, there is an absolute silence, he feels like he's floating. Suddenly, a murmur starts to be heard. First very attenuated, then increasing its volume. Metalic noises? A horn? PLastic bags? He's not sure and doesn't want to know, he just wants to rest. Eventually the noise keeps getting louder and more annoying. He also starts sensing his body, his limbs, his pain. Jim opens his eyes, he’s cold and all his body hurts, especially his left temple. It’s dark and raining. “How long has it been?” he wonders worried. He begins to stand up and after a small wobble, starts climbing the stairs, holding tightly to the sodden railing to keep the balance. The metallic steps creak as he passes. He is sweating again and trembling after the effort.

There it is. Number 52. He knocks the door. Shouts and thumps can be heard from other apartments. A baby starts crying. Some dog barks. He hears footsteps and the door opens. Oswald’s face appears. “Jim! What are you…? What happened to your face?” asks with a worried look. He sees him wobbling and rushes to help him. “Come, carefully, easy, easy…”. “He’s heavier than he looks,” Oswald thinks. Jim lets himself be guided inside. “Help me, ple-” he murmurs as if all his energy had vanished suddenly, he lets himself drop onto his friend. “Shhh, come” Oswald whispers, but nobody is listening anymore, Jim is unconscious. He drags him towards his bed with some trouble, takes his boots and cap off and stares at him for an instant, kneeling beside him. “Oh Jim, what happened to you?” frowns and starts looking all the necessary for taking care of the injuries. “Luckily I have all I need”, Oswald thinks, remembering with a crooked smile all the beatings he had received during his life, especially his childhood, and that his mum had had to cure. Sadly, a first aid kit had become an essential good for him. He stands up and, after a last worried gaze to his friend's static body, goes to the bathroom for the bandages and the painkillers. 

 

Gently, he starts cleaning the wound in Jim’s forehead, finding it to be a deep cut. He tries to focus on the task, he knows it’s important that all the area is thoroughly disinfected, but he cannot help being distracted by his friend’s face, his squared jaws and the movement of his throat. Nodding his head says out load “It’s not the time for this”.

He wonders how it would be to caress his face, to run his fingers through his hair, to kiss his lips… “No” he whispers angrily, but at the same time his hand starts approaching Jim’s cheek. Rapidly withdraws it. He jumps up suddenly and decides to get more bandages, secretly knowing that the real reason for leaving the room is to get away from his friend. “What the fuck am I doing?” he asks himself vexed. But he knows very well what he is doing.

He comes back with the bandages and kneels next to the bed again. Jim moans. Trying to calm him he caresses his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t worry Jim, I’m going to take care of you” he wishpers on his ear. Jim’s breathing normally now.

\-----------------------------

Jim opens slowly his eyes again, to find himself in an unknown room with white walls with peeling paint. An old fan with some spider webs hangs from the dirty ceiling. He feels a widespread pain in all his body. Still a little stunned, he looks down and sees his chest and forearms covered by bandages. He hears somebody humming and singing outside the room. It’s a beautiful and soft voice that approaches the door. It opens and Oswald appears carrying a glass full of water and some pills. “Jim! You are awake! How are you feeling?” he seems surprised and has a shy smile on his face. He has some blood on his sleeves. "My blood" Jim thinks.

“Dizzy and aching. Did you take care of me?” he says with a hoarse voice pointing at his wounds with his head. Oswald blushes “Yes, I-I have some experience with wounds…mmm I-I brought you some water and painkillers” he says showing him the objects in his hands, “Do you need help?” Jim nods and tries to reach the glass with a wince. “Wa-wait, I’ll do it” carefully Oswald pours some water on his lips. Its freshness helps Jim to stay more alert. “More?” He asks looking him into his dark eyes. One second later he looks down again. His hands are shaking and his face is red. Jim takes them into his own hands and whispers with a deep voice “Yes, please, a little more”.


	2. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is staying at Oswald's house, healing from his wounds.

CHAPTER 2

 

Oswald brings the glass of water to Jim’s lips again, softly. He is still holding his hands. He feels warmth there where their hands touch, though Jim’s hands are cold.

“Thank you” he mutters. Timidly, Oswald approaches his hand to his friend’s forehead. He’s burning. With a concerned face indicates him to lie again. “You’re cold and have a fever. I’m going to fetch a blanket”

 “Wait”, Jim says, taking his hand  “Thank you Ozzy” he’s sweating. Oswald nods his head in silent and leaves the room. When he comes back Jim is already sleeping, with a smile on his face. Mildly, Oswald covers him.  

 

With a sigh, Oswald exits the house to buy some food for Jim; he didn’t expect any guests and had nothing to eat besides some tuna crusty sandwiches.  Walking through the supermarket aisles, he decides to make him some soup with fish. Protecting the bags with his umbrella he rushes home and enters quietly to not disturb the almost naked injured man lying on his bed. "Well, that's not how i visualized it when i was making my bucket list" he thinks jokingly, but he's actully worried about his friend and checks on him before going to the kitchen. He had bought some more blankets and covers him with them softly. When he’s cooking he hears a thud coming from his apartment. “Jim?” asks running towards the bedroom, he is lying on the floor, trying to get up. “What are you doing? You are still too weak” he says while helping him to sit on the bed.

“Ozz, I have to go. I don’t want to put you at risk” says Jim with a deep voice

“What do you mean? You can’t-” Oswald starts, but Jim interrupts him “They are looking for me, hunting me”

“Who is-? You mean Maroni?”  “No, yes, well, everybody. Two days ago some incriminating evidence got to my hands: videos and documents exposing the corruption of many important persons of Gotham. Even inside the police department. They don’t want those documents to be disclosed.”

 

Oswald kneels near the bed and starts checking the bandages, nervously. They look they were healing up well. “Ozz, are you listening to me” Jim says grabbing the hand Oswald was holding on his chest. “I have to get out of here” He repeats softly this time, but also firmly.

“You-you can stay here, the apartment upstairs is empty” “No, Ozzy, it’s too dangerous for you” says Jim holding his jaw, making him look into his eyes. He knows he’s worried. Oswald blushes and looks away, freeing himself from Jim’s hands. “You’re too weak, you even fainted. You won’t get too far” Oswald argues “and you have to get you bandage changed every a few days. I-I can help you” He looks into his eyes again, this time with more intensity and resolution “Let me help you” he begs.

“No”

“Jim, you have saved my life many times, please, let me return you the favor” Jim could feel his hand on his shoulder “When you spared my life on the dock I promised you I’ll be your slave but you refused. I meant it. Please, let me do this. You are the first person that really cared about me for years. Let me take care of you this time”

His heart hurted, his voice was starting to tremble. "Can't he see i just want him to be safe? That I worry about him?" Oswald thinks wtih desesperation on his eyes.

Jim looks at his young friend seriously. “Of course I saved your life, I couldn’t let such a pretty face to die” he tries to joke. But the discovery of Oswald’s strong feelings towards him makes his heartbeat to race. On second thoughts, Ozzy is right, he’s still too weak and has nowhere else safe to go. But on the other hand, he worries about Oswald too. After a few moments of deliberation he agrees, Oswald is the only person he can trust right now. “Okay, I’ll stay” Oswald smiles “but only a few days, until I recover some of my health” he promises. “I don’t want anything to happened to you because of me” He adds earnestly “I couldn’t forgive myself”

 

With a sigh of relief, Oswald murmurs a timid “Thank you, you won’t regret it” and continues inspecting the wounds. Being on his knees in front of Jim he can feel his breath on his head. When passing his fingers through Jim’s ribs he hears a moan. “Sorry-sorry” he apologizes “Don’t worry Ozz, it’s just a scratch” says as he starts caressing his friend’s hair and nape “Thank you for all this, I don’t know what would have done without your help” Distracted, continues stroking Oswald’s dark hair. “I didn’t know where else to go”

Oswald’s hands remain still for a moment and starts breathing heavily. “I-I’ll always help you Jim, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and protect you” He says sincerely looking up, red-faced, towards Jim’s eyes.

“I know you will, it’s just I don’t want to put you at risk” says as he fondles Oswald’s cheek. ”and don’t blush so much” he says with a lively smile. “I-I” Oswald stutters, moving away. Jim, with a mischievous laugh keeps him tight against him so he can’t get away.”Chill Ozz, it’s just a joke”

Oswald shyly smiles him back.

“Your hair is very soft” Jim observes, while playing with it. “I like how the color matches your eyes”.

Oswald, not used to receiving compliments tries to change the topic. “I was cooking some soup and fish, are you feeling well to eat?” As Jim nods, he stands up and leaves the room. Jim watches him leave, pensive.

 

“My heart is racing” Oswald thinks as he leans against the kitchen’s door. With his hand on his chest, he can hear his heartbeats” He could still feel Jim’s touch on his cheek and hair. “He’s so handsome and brave, he’ll never be interested in me” Lately being close to him had been a torture. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings for him any longer. It all started three months ago...


	3. Chapter 3

It all started three months ago…

Oswald had just quit working for Maroni, when Carbone's men went to his apartment wanting to know some of the Don's dirty secrets. He didn’t know anything. He wasn’t in the circle of trust, he tried to explain.  “I’m no one” he said. But they didn’t believe him. After some resistance, they took him to some abandoned warehouse and kept him there for six days. Six days.

But soon Oswald lost track of time. He really doesn’t remember much about those days, it is all blurry on his mind, disconnected. Sometimes that os a relief. They kept him in a small dirty room with no windows; his cries for help were ignored. Surrounded by darkness Oswald received beatings daily. As soon as they noticed that he wasn’t telling any valuable information with that interrogation technique, they changed the method. One of them was a drug dealer, and explained that heroin could make an addict talk, so they just had to give some to him. The first time they tried to inject him the drug, Oswald kicked one of them on the mouth and nose. For Oswald's satisfaction, it broke. That got him more punches and being tied up for the rest of his stay.

At first he was happy with the change, as the heroin made all his worries vanish. The pain of his wounds was not a problem anymore. But he became more suggestible, easier to control. A puppet. He spent many hours a day sleeping, only opening his eyes to a menacing face asking him questions he couldn’t answer. When the effects of the opioids disappeared he started begging for one more dose. They laughed. “Tell us something first” they said. His craving for the drug was stronger than his common sense. He doesn’t remember what did he tell them, but they were satisfied.

\--------------

 

When they considered he possessed no more valuable information decided to take him back to his apartment and disguise his death as an overdose, " _nothing suspicious"_ were the orders.  He doesn’t remember the car trip to his apartment, maybe he was blindfolded, he has some flashes of himself slipping on the wet stairs towards his apartment, the rain, some thunder noise...but he remembers that once there, they dropped his body on the floor and administered him his last dose. One of the men, the one he broke his nose knelt on his side and whispered with an evil smile “Good night, puppy, have sweet dreams”. His breath smelled of mint and cheap alcohol. He knicked him a last time and Oswald felt his ribs break against his foot. He coughed blood and a few instants later he heard his door close. 

 

Once alone, Oswald felt the drug effects one more time, alleviating his pain, drying his tears. Sort of. Lying on his back, he looked to the ceiling. There were some cobwebs and two leaks. He never found the time to fix them. He laughed. “I’m going to _die_ in a few minutes and I’m worrying about some leaks.” Then it hit him. “I’m going to die.” Even with this thought in mind he couldn’t react.

“I’m dying and I don’t care. Nobody cares.” He turned his head and began to mourn quietly.  “I’m going to die” suddenly he found some strength inside of him and shouted “No!” as he stood on his feet. Seconds later he fell down all fours with a groan. Then he saw his cell under the sofa. “It must have fallen when they took me”. He thought with hope. Slowly, with his arms trembling, full of bruises and pin pricks he moved towards it. “Jim, I’ve to call Jim” he repeated to himself “He’ll know what to do. He’ll help me.”

With his shaky hands he searched for his number on the guide.  Two missed calls from him. That comforted him. Someone cared. And not just someone, _him_.

“Hello?” That only word overwhelmed him with peace.

“Jim” Oswald said, but knew he didn’t hear him. His voice was too weak. “Jim. Please. Help me” he tried again.

“Oswald? Where are you?”

“Jim… Jim...” Oswald rustled. He was too tired for talking. He rested his head on the floor and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was his friend’s voice, but he couldn’t understand anything. “He has a beautiful voice”. The cell phone fell off his hand. Jim was still talking, but he didn’t hear him.

\----------------

Some time later he felt some strong arms around his chest, lifting him. He tried to resist, struggling to stay awake. Someone was saying his name. Over and over. Then he felt the cold. Everything was wet.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jim received the call, he was patrolling with Harvey just a few blocks away. Lying to his partner with some "family emergency" excuse he left the car in a flash. "Oh, Oswald, what are you into now?" he thought, worried as he hurried towards his friends house. He had been there several days before, as he was not answering his phone. This time the door was open and he got inside rapidly only to find Oswald lying on the floor. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Please, don't let it be too late!"Jim knelt down and tried to revive him. He could still see the needle in his arm. His face was covered by sweat, bruises and blood. "Oswald? Ozz? Ozzie please say something, anything, please wake up!" He lifted his cell to call an ambulance but the he remembered the rumours of some people wanting Oswald dead. If they knew he was alive, and they would know, the efforts for finishing the task would continue. 

"Oh shit, oh shit!" He said as he was trying to remember the safety tips the doctor had taught them in the police station a few months ago when facing a criminal with heroine overdose. "Okay, first, checking the pulse" Nothing. "No, no, no!" Quickly he started CPR. It were the longest minutes of his life but then it was there, very subtle, but present. His whole body complained after all the tension. "Airways and safety position" Clear. A few minutes later, Oswald seemed to be less pale, his breath was more regular, his fingers started moving. Jim tried to sit him down, caressing his face over and over. "Ozz?" He begged with a trembling voice. "Buddy?" Jim heard a mumbling. "Oh thank God!"he sighed "Okay, buddy, we are gonna go to the bed okay? Just a few steps a time. You hear me? You are gonna be okay." Jim didn't know if Oswald was even listening to him, but he kept talking. "You are gonna be okay".

 

\-------------

 

A few minutes later, Jim takes Oswald to his bed and starts undressing him, but he resists. “Oswald, easy, you can’t get into bed with your clothes wet, you’ll soak it and you might get a cold”. Oswald keeps opposing resistance. His teeth chatter and his words are unintelligible. He’s too weak for protesting and finally consents. “That’s it, good boy” Jim says. Carefully, he takes his wet and blood-stained t-shirt off and observes his friend body, who looks away, embarrassed. He’s very skinny and pale. He’s covered by bruises and marks, but it’s not until he sees Oswald’s back when he discovers the reason he was opposing. It’s full of lashing scars, the kind that are left after continuous whipping over the time in the same place. They look old. Softly, Jim passes his fingers over the marks. Oswald shivers and tries to move away, but he is too tired and he just staggers. Jim continues taking his clothes off and puts him into bed painstakingly. “Drink this, you are dehydrated”.

Oswald closes his eyes and in a few minutes he is sleeping again. Jim uses the moment to call the doctor, who agrees on meeting them in half an hour. After checking his vitals and administering some medication to the patient, the doctor gives Jim some instructions for the healing process. “…inject him this in four hours and be prepared for his withdrawal syndrome. He’ll need a friend around. You can take care of the other superficial wounds easily with this" he says as he points at the case he brought. "Call me if he gets worse or there is any worrying change. ” Oswald hears from his bed. “Tomorrow I’ll have ready all the documents”. In the distance, Oswald sees them shake hands. “Thank you, doc, I owe you one” He looks him carefully into the eyes “You know you don’t, my wife would have killed me if I hadn’t come”. He puts his hand on Jim’s shoulder and leaves the apartment.

“What was that about? Are you sure he won’t say anything?” Oswald asks, concerned. “i guessed you didn't want some people to know you are still alive. I trust him. A year ago his daughter was kidnapped. The abductor was being protected by the mob. Nobody wanted to risk the peace of Gotham for a kid. Well…I did. Now, every month his wife calls me and sends me homemade food and Janika’s drawings. They are good people.”

“But you are putting him and his family at risk now” Oswald says confused. "They don't even know me"

“Good people help each other”

“I’m not a good person” Oswald says in a low voice. “I’m not”

“Yes, you are” Jim says, looking at him lovingly. “Give me time and I’ll show you. You have already changed a lot since we first met. You are doing good things. Believe me, I can see trough you. You are a good person” He adds seriously. He wants him to realize that it is true. “Oh God, he’s so stubborn. Can’t he see I’m right?”he thinks.

 

Oswald lowers his eyes. He knows he doesn’t deserve these words, but for a moment he believes them. Just for a moment, then he remembers all the horrible things he has done, things he couldn’t tell Jim, because if he knew _the real Oswald_ he would leave. He would despise him. He wasn't ready for that. He would rather die than let Jim know.

“And what is it about tomorrow? What is going to be ready?” Oswald changes the subject.

“Tomorrow you’ll be admitted into Doctor Assaf’s hospital, where you’ll recover from all of this. They’ll give you a fake name and nobody will know who you really are.” He explains. “But before that you have to tell me everything that happened this week.” Oswald remains in silent.

“Who did this to you?” Jim insisted.

“I don’t know” he lies “I couldn’t see anything. It was too dark.”

“Oswald” Jims scolds him “tell me the truth or I won’t be able to protect you”.

“Please don’t ask me.” There’s pain in his eyes. “Just give me some time…”

Jim’s phone rings and with and angry sigh he leaves the room. “I can’t tell him, he would be in danger”. He hates lying to Jim, but he knows the other option is worse. He can hear his friend’s deep voice coming from the living room. It’s very calming. Slowly, he closes his eyes.

\-----------

Watching him from the chair, Oswald’s face has a placid look. He’s doubtlessly very young, it’s the life on the streets that made him mature rapidly. He caresses his disheveled hair and feels its dampness. “I should have dryed it before” He regrets. “He’s very young” He thinks again. “and very handsome”

A wave of rage shakes his body. “They’ll pay for this” He promises quietly. Although he doesn’t know who are _They._

\-----------

Oswald wakes up screaming “No! No please!”

“Easy, easy, Ozz. I’m here. You are safe, buddy. You are safe.” Oswald looks at him dubious and shaking. “Come” Jim says as he hugs him tighly “Easy” He repearts as he feels his friend breathing rapidly on his shoulder. His heart is racing. “Sorry” Oswald murmurs “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble” “hey Ozz, look at me” “I’m here for you, okay? You are not causing any trouble” It’s the first time Jim calls him like that. His heartbeat slows down. Oswald had had a crush on Jim for weeks. Now those feeling seemed to grow stronger. “Please God, don’t make him notice”. He knows he doesn’t have a chance, but still, having him so close, hugging him, whispering on his ear made him horny.  

 “You are cold. I’ll switch on the heating” Jim says, apparently unaware of the battle his friend is fighting.

“It doesn’t work. It broke last month and I have no money to repair it.”

“I’ll get another blanket then. Where do you keep them?”

“This is the only one” he says, pointing at the one that’s covering him.

“We have to raise your temperature”.

“You can-you can…” “What? Tell me. It’s important.”

“You could get into the bed with me, we could share the bed” he says blushing, astonished by his own audacity. Jim blushes too.

“Of course, sorry, I’m a little slow tonight, I should have thought about it” he starts taking his shirt off.

“What are you doing?” Oswald trembles. “It’s a little humid from the shower” explains Jim. His body is well-built. “Very well-built.” Oswald thinks. He has some bullet scars on his side and chest. “They must be from the war”.

“Now careful, I don’t want to hurt you” Jim says approaching the bed. Oswald’s face reddens even more and moves to a side. He is dazed and excited at the same time. “OMG he’s going to notice” he worries as he tries to hide his erection.

 


End file.
